


Sharp

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape, Canon Past Sexual Abuse, Drugging, Homophobia, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For weeks, Blaine had felt like his skin was constantly crawling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:One of the Cheerios has started getting extremely sexual with Blaine. He’s incredibly uncomfortable about it and makes it very clear to her that he’s gay and not interested. She ignores him and keeps saying dirty things, sending dirty texts, and touching him. When he tells the guys about it they laugh and tell him to get over it. One afternoon Blaine decides to stay after and box for a bit. The Cheerio drugs his water and attempts to rape him. Up to the author if someone finds him in time.

For weeks, Blaine had felt like his skin was constantly crawling. 

He had been pursued before. It sounded a little egotistical, but Blaine knew he was attractive. He took pride in his appearance and before Eli; he had basked a little in the attention. Even with Sebastian he had liked the attention. 

Then Eli happened and the guilt was all consuming. If he could crawl into a hole and never be seen again, he would gladly do so.

Being on the Cheerios actually helped. Despite the horrible, humiliating way he had been practically forced back onto the team, it wasn’t too bad. He liked the challenge, he liked the prestige, and he liked the sudden cessation of bullying. 

Blaine had expected some teasing from the Cheerios but most of it had settled down after a week.

Gwen hadn’t stopped. 

At first, her teasing had been in line with everyone else. Little jokes about his sexuality came out and were easily ignored. As soon as they realized that he wasn’t going to react, they treated him like any other Cheerio. While the other girls left him alone, she got more touchy feely. 

But it wasn’t a problem. Cheerleading did involve a lot of touching…right?

Not like this though. She would squeeze his arms, lightly run her fingers across his waist and trail them down below his waist. Blaine had thought that maybe she was teasing him, but over time the touches got more insistent.

When she slid two fingers into the waistband of his pants, he had snapped at her to cut it out. At that, her eyes lit up and her smile grew sharp.

“You’re single now sweetie, let me help you out.”

“I don’t need any help from you,” he hissed back, face still burning red.

“Hmm,” her lips pursed. “No one has ever told me no before.”

“Well…I’ll be the first,” Blaine spun on his heel and hurried out, fighting back the blush.

After that it only escalated. His phone started blowing up with texts from an unknown number. He obsessively checked his phone, feeling like an addict craving any text or call from Kurt. 

_From Unknown Number: You should stop wearing long sleeves. I like seeing your strong arms ;)_

_From Unknown Number: I love your tight pants. I get to see just what you’ve got_

_From Unknown Number: Your cock must be huge. I know the banner said you were a bottom but I can change your mind_

_From Unknown Number: You won’t be gay after I’m through with you_

He had to turn off his phone. 

The next day at school he stormed up to Gwen and pulled her aside. Her dark eyes flashed like always and he almost lost his nerve.

“Stop touching me, stop texting me,” he said sharply, voice barely wavering. “This is harassment.”

“Harassment?” Gwen laughed, her teeth flashing in the dark corner he had pulled them to. “No, no. It’s not harassment if you want it.”

“I don’t!” He argued back and jumped as she grabbed at him through his pants.

“Are you sure?” With a wink, she vanished around the corner with a swish of her skirt. 

The guys from Glee had laughed when he told them. He was a guy, he was strong. He could totally fight off a tiny Cheerio if need be. Plus, she was hot and maybe if he just closed his eyes? 

Their laughter rang in Blaine ears for the rest of the day. 

He hated to admit it but he was _scared._

He was scared of this small Cheerio who wanted sex from him. It was every guy’s dream and he had constantly nightmares of her too white smile.

Blaine hardly slept and he was so tense that his muscles ached constantly. Boxing after school became the only way he was able to finally be on his own. Hidden away in the locker room, he actually felt safe. He could slam his fists into the bag again and again with no fear of looking over his shoulder.

With a final punch, Blaine reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead and took a few swigs from his water bottle. 

“Well, I thought you looked good in a Cheerio uniform,” that familiar voice made him flinch. “You look even better all sweaty.”

“Get out,” he turned to glare at her. “You know you’re not allowed in here. I’ve told you a million times that I’m gay. I am not interested in you in the slightest. Leave me-“

A wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled slightly. Gwen’s sharp smile distorted, teeth shining dangerously. Her surprisingly strong arms caught him and lowered him to the ground, leaning him up against the lockers.

“I was wondering when you were going to take a drink,” she sighed, crouching down in front of him. 

“What did you do?” Blaine slurred out, feeling his body go lax.

“Just a bit of encouragement,” Gwen laughed, straddling him. “Don’t worry honey. I know it’s your first time with a girl, I’ll make this good for you too.”

“Stop, stop, stop,” his mind went white with panic as she slid a manicured hand into his pants. Gwen let out a hum of satisfaction and crashed their mouths together as she wrapped her hand around him.

Just as soon as it happened, Gwen was yanked away from him with a squeak. Blackness tinged the edges of his vision as he tried desperately to cling to consciousness. A face swam into focus and he blinked slowly, trying to stay awake.

“Blaine? Stay awake, Blaine!” 

Then nothing.

—

When Blaine woke up, he was greeted with a steady beeping sound. His head ached and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. 

“Blaine?” An unfamiliar voice made him open his eyes and he looked up at a doctor. “Are you with us?”

“Yeah,” he croaked out. “What happened?”

“You have been drugged. What do you remember?” Memories of hands holding him down and that smile made him shudder.

“Gwen…” he whispered, tears building up in his eyes. 

“Being emotional is completely understandable,” the doctor leaned over to grab a tissue to hand to him. “You have been through an ordeal and you might still be feeling the influence of the drugs.”

“Did she…do…” he felt a blush rise up his neck and let out a sob.

“No, your friends go there in time,” an intense relief rushed over him before he was filled with shame. 

“Who?”

“I think their names are Ryder and Jake. They’re outside now if you’d like to talk to them?” The doctor left when he nodded. 

Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest and he twisted his hands in his sheets. How humiliating. Two underclassmen had walked in on him being…hurt by a girl. Especially since they were all teasing him about it earlier. Maybe he could just beg them not to say anything. 

Then they both walked in and looked so serious and sad that all the words died on his tongue. 

“Are you alright?” Jake asked softly and he nodded. “You just passed out and we kind of freaked.”

“Why were you back there?” Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck. “I thought you had left for the day.”

“That was me,” Ryder looked pale, like he might be sick. “I just…you looked scared when you were talking about her. Then, I heard her talking about you in the hall and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thank you,” he breathed, knowing that if they had just been a few minutes later they would have been too late. Jake glanced over to Ryder who looked close to tears.

“I was molested by my babysitter when I was little,” he finally whispered. “Gwen…reminded me of her.”

Blaine’s chest got tight and he reached up to wipe tears from his cheeks. Ryder had seen that same sharp smile and had learned to be afraid of it. He hated that he felt grateful that Ryder had been through something similar, but he was so grateful that Ryder had seen the signs.


End file.
